Robert Iego
Robert Iego was the Boy-Team designer due to his intelligence. In the war, he was a high-ranking general. In May 2011, Robert led the boys in their attempts to prevent Emily Watson, leader of the Girl-Team, from bombing boys' bedrooms. After being forced to retreat, Robert launched a counterattack whilst operating behind an enemy shield. High General Helen McKeen pretended to surrender to Robert in order to gain time for Emily to attack the forces personally. Robert eventually lost patience with discussing Helen's terms of surrender and threatened to kill the General. After Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen destroyed the generator, however, Robert himself was captured as Helen fled. He would later be freed by Vincent Organa. When he was not involved in the School War, he would come home pretending to look miserable and spent so his parents would let him eat what he wanted from the cookie jar. Ever since he started to gain a lot of weight and was out of shape. Background Robert was born an only child to rich parents. His parents did all they could for him. He went to Tower Placement School since first grade and made many friends there. When Steven Thompson arrived at Tower Placement in April, Robert welcomed him warmly and they quickly became friends. Role in the trilogy Robert eagerly participated in the School War once it began. The boys’ new leader, Steven Thompson, made him a weapons designer since he was intelligent and didn’t like the battlefield, both of which Steven already knew. In time, Robert also became the general of the Boy-Team's military forces alongside Vincent Organa. In May of 2011, he led the battle against Emily Watson, who was attempting to bomb the bedrooms of Boy-Team members. After being forced into retreat, Robert launched a counterattack, advancing his troops behind a deflector shield belonging to the Girl-Team that rendered the boys' artillery useless. but was manipulated and captured by Helen McKeen. Robert sent his troops to destroy the Boy-Team's cannons while he followed with lines of tanks. Because of the Boy-Team's deflector shield, the Girl-Team troops were unable to stop the advancing boys, and Helen had her troops protect the cannons while she gained time by stalling Robert. The general cornered Helen with his personal tank and a squad of Boy-Team replicas. Helen "surrendered" to Robert, forming some crystal rubble into a table, and the two seated themselves to discuss the "terms of surrender." Over a cup of tea, brought voluntarily by Robert's friend Carl, the discussion of Helen's surrender continued. Robert became increasingly impatient with Helen as he finally realized that Helen was stalling. Overturning the crystal table, Robert ordered his troops to seize the Girl-Team General. Robert demanded the teenager's surrender and threatened to kill her. At that moment, however, Steven and his recently apprenticed friend, Summer Petersen, destroyed the deflector shield generator, causing the shield to recede and expose Helen's troops to long-range artillery. Helen broke free of the replicas and captured Robert in a headlock, and they fled. Later on, Robert would be liberated by Jay Organa, who helped him escape the Bow-Tie. Since the start of the war Robert was gaining a lot of weight. However, he knew the reason for it and as such he did not care. When he was not involved in the war, he would come home pretending to look miserable and spent so his parents would let him eat what he wanted from the cookie jar, as he already knew what their reaction would be. Ever since he started to gain a lot of weight and was out of shape. After the First Battle of Tower Placement, Robert attended the Boy-Team's victory celebration. He spent a lot of time mingling and stopping at the snack table. Category:Characters Category:Obese characters Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Males Category:Fobbles Category:D.I.T. characters Category:1990s births Category:Boy-Team characters Category:Heroes